Peter Parker, The Spectacular Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 6
. Peter's thoughts about Ace are interrupted by a phone call from his Aunt May, who reminds him that he is helping her out with a neighborhood garage sale. Quickly changing into Spider-Man, Peter begins web-slinging over to Queens to help out. Along the way, he spots a gang of thieves running down the street. After setting up his automatic camera, Spider-Man swings down to stop them. However, when the wall-crawler goes back for his camera, he discovers that the battery had died, leaving him with no photos to sell to the Daily Bugle, much to his chagrin. Meanwhile, in Harlem, a member of the Reapers named Tyrone confronts Ace's sister Rosie and her friends as they are walking down the street. After he sends Rosie's friends running, Tyrone wants to talk about Rosie's brother. He reminds her how Ace suddenly changed his mind about his non-interference in gang affairs and warns that this means trouble for both Rosie and Ace. As he threatens Rosie, Ace comes riding up on his motorcycle, frightening away the other members of the Reapers. Tyrone, however, is not easily spooked and threatens to stab Ace so he can't testify in court the next day. Ace easily trounces Tyrone, however, he believes Tyrone that testifying against the Reapers will tear his family apart as one of the gang members in police custody is his brother Lorenzo. Meanwhile, in Forest Hills, Peter Parker arrives at the neighborhood garage sale and wonders why he left the neighborhood as he has such fond memories of the area.While reminiscing, Peter recalls the death of his parents and his Uncle Ben. They died in and respectively. When he catches up with Aunt May, it's as she finds an old mink stole that her late husband, Uncle Ben, gave to her before Peter was born. Still missing Ben, Aunt May begins to cry, prompting Peter to comfort her. While back in Harlem, Ace and his sister are riding down the street when Ace spots some men with guns going into a convenience store. He stops his bike and goes rushing in and tosses the two thieves out of the store before taking off with Rosie again. This whole scene is witnessed by a reporter for the Daily Bugle who asks the shop owner what just happened. He tells the reporter that the man is named Ace and that he hires himself to protect local businesses from thieves. The reporter finds this story intriguing and thinks this will make a great story for the Bugle. While at Rykers Island, Ace's brother Lorenzo meets with his lawyer. Lorenzo is still upset that Ace is testifying against him. When his lawyer suggests discrediting Ace before a jury, Lorenzo agrees to this tactic, feeling no loyalty to his brother after he agreed to testify against him. Back in Harlem, Ace is stopped by Chuck Hanes, an employee of the Child Welfare Bureau. Chuck knows that Ace has been ignoring his letters, and explains that he has come to take his sister Rosie away. Ace would rather not talk about it and races off. Chuck follows after him and from out his car window, he tries to explain to Ace that since his father has been gone for a decade and his mother is bedridden, they have to take his sister away. This is because of Ace's background as an ex-gang member with no steady work, and the fact that they gave Ace some slack with his brother Lorenzo, but they are not being lenient anymore now that Lorenzo has been charged with murder. While Hanes is busy trying to talk sense into Ace, he is unaware that the youth has directed him toward some roadwork, causing Chuck to crash his car and Ace to escape. Ace returns home and is shocked to see his mother out of bed and dancing to music. She tells Ace to dance with her, and after telling him to look after his brother and sister and take them away from Harlem, she dies in his arms. After mourning his mother, Ace carries her lifeless body back to bed. That's when Rosie comes home and wants to see their mother. Once Rosie sees that her mother is dead, she begins to break down in tears. Meanwhile, at the Daily Bugle, Kate Cushing once again turns down photos of Spider-Man and tells Peter to get pictures of Ace. This angers Peter and he decides to go down to Harlem as Spider-Man and show Ace a thing or two. However, when he goes asking around about Ace's whereabouts, he learns how Ace is going to testify against his own brother and feels like an idiot for being jealous of Ace. Instead, Spider-Man decides to go down to the criminal court to watch the trial. There, the prosecution asks for a recess because their witness is running late. The judge doesn't want to call one, warning the prosecution lawyer that Lorenzo Spencer has rights as well. However, the argument becomes a moot point when Ace finally arrives to make his statement to the court. Ace takes the stand and answers all of the prosecution's questions, confirming that the Reapers were involved in the shootout and that his brother, Lorenzo, was responsible for the murder of Vince DiFeo. When Lorenzo's lawyer begins cross-examination, he asks Ace if there is anything he has to gain by testifying against his brother. He points out Ace used to be the leader of the Reapers prior to Lorenzo and suggests that perhaps Ace could regain his position if his brother goes off to prison. When Ace refuses to answer, the lawyer tries to make the jury see him as a hostile witness. The judge calls both lawyers to the stand and instructs them to stick to asking questions about the night in question. When the defense resumes, Lorenzo's lawyer gets Ace to confirm that he wears his sunglasses all the time, particularly during the night in question. The lawyer then asks the jury how Ace could have possibly been able to see who shot Vince DiFeo while wearing sunglasses in the middle of the night while standing thirty feet away. Ace insists its true and decides that he has had enough and gets up to leave. The judge warns him that if he doesn't come back he will be held in contempt of court. The prosecution lawyer tries to convince Ace to go back, as leaving will sink their case. Ace isn't interested as he has made his statement and doesn't want to be subject to the insults of his brother's lawyers. Ace especially doesn't want to deal with the situation as he is still processing the fact that his mother is dead. When Peter Parker tries to speak his mind, Ace remembers exactly who he is and tells him that they will talk later, outside. Ace continues on his way outside, but two police officers try to stop him, only to be easily trounced by Ace. Outside the courthouse, Ace strips off his tie and jacket and tosses them into a nearby garbage can before taking off on his motorcycle. With Ace gone, Lorenzo's lawyer demands that the judge dismiss the case. The judge refuses to do so, instead, he declares a mistrial, giving the prosecution a chance to refile charges. However, this also means that Lorenzo Spencer is free to go. This leads to protests from the DiFeo family who demand justice for Vince's murder. Listening to all of this, Peter Parker wonders what he is still doing here when there is something he can do. Now having a good reason to go after Ace, Peter changes into Spider-Man and swings to Harlem, intent to drag Ace back to the courthouse before he can be subpoenaed to come back and testify. Thanks to a spider-tracer tagged to Ace in the courtroom, Spider-Man is able to track the vigilante back to his home. Inside, Spider-Man finds the apartment deserted, and wonders how people can live in such squalor. When his spider-sense begins to go off, the wall-crawler leaps up onto the ceiling as a police officer bursts down the door. He is joined by Chuck Hanes. After confirming that Ace is nowhere to be found, he realized that Ace took his sister and fled. Spider-Man's presence goes unnoticed until the ceiling plaster begins to crumble, forcing him to leap to the ground. Spider-Man excuses himself and leaps out the window. Not caring why the masked hero was there, Chuck yells after Spider-Man, telling him that Ace has kidnapped a minor. Spider-Man eventually tracks Ace down as he tries to leave Harlem on his motorcycle with his sister. Spider-Man orders him to stop running, although Ace stops, he tells the wall-crawler that running is all he has left. Their confrontation is suddenly interrupted by Tyrone and the Reapers who have come to watch Spider-Man beat Ace in battle. The two vigilantes begin to fight, but like before, Ace is able to nullify Spider-Man's spider-sense and dodge his blows. However, the wall-crawler gains the edge by shooting webs at Ace. Although Ace dodges the shots, it allows Spider-Man to get him into an arm lock. Ace breaks free and asks if Spider-Man wants this fight so badly. Spider-Man insists that he does, and Ace stands still as the wall-crawler angrily leashes back. However, the wall-crawler begins feeling guilty for attacking Ace regardless of his justifications. That's when Rosie gets in the middle of the fight and points out that the people who are cheering Spider-Man on are members of the Reapers. She doesn't get through to Spider-Man who lunges in to resume the fight. However, Ace pulls out a knife and seemingly stabs Spider-Man in the chest. However, it is a prop knife with a retractable blade. Still, the idea of almost being fatally stabbed to death snaps Spider-Man out of his rage. Ace explains that since he can't live in Spider-Man's world, he wanted to show the hero that he can't live in Ace's. From the sidelines, Tyrone decides to take the pause in the fighting to try and shoot Ace from behind. Seeing this, Spider-Man leaps in the way and ruins Tyrone's shot. This gives Ace the chance to subdue Tyrone and disarm him. With the battle over, Spider-Man finds himself conflicted over what to do about Ace, but ultimately leaves the man to his fate. Ace tells the Reapers that he is taking his sister and leaving, and tells them that Lorenzo will be back soon and their fate is in his hands. With that, Ace rides off with Rosie and Spider-Man swings off as well. At dusk, the following day, Lorenzo Spencer returns home and rallies the Reapers, vowing that with him back in leadership they can destroy their rivals the Dragons. While this is going on, the son of Vince DiFeo vows to avenge his father's death, as Lorenzo's release has given him all the justification he needs. Loading a gun, DiFeo's son goes out into the street intent to kill every member of the Reapers he crosses paths with. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * * Dianne * Wendy Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** ***** **** ***** Items: * * Vehicles: * Ace's Motorcycle | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}